


Celebrity Blind Date - Pt1

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Christmas, M/M, Sexual Innuendoes, tv game show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: Stables owner Shane is picked to be a contestant on TV show blind date and has 3 celebs to choose from. With a christmas theme, he's overjoyed with his date. This is part 1. TBC





	Celebrity Blind Date - Pt1

Putting a new twist on the legendary TV show Blind Date, this Christmas the producer wanted to mix things up a bit. For one they wanted it to be a celebrity special featuring popular, single, Irish stars and to give lucky everyday people the chance to date a famous, eligible Irishman or Irish lady. It was to be broadcast over the Christmas season so there was a bit of theme about it too with TV presenter Brian McFadden hosting the show. 

The best candidate for the male dater happened to be gay so there was a limited amount of famous, Irish, single gay men to ask to join in. Been as it was for charity, they managed to bag 3 hotties willing to take part, knowing it was all just a bit of fun and nothing too serious. There’s was nothing in the rule book to say they had to kiss or sleep together. Most couples paired in the show don’t even get on in the end. 

All the male celeb contestants were sat in the dressing room that had been prematurely decorated to get people in the festive spirit. It was only November but the world of pre-recorded TV always ran ahead of time. They were all used to it. The youngest of the stars was pop sensation Mark Feehily, dressed to the nines in a spiffy black waistcoat and jacket, getting his nose powdered. The second was local blonde, surf champion 2 years running, Kian Egan in a surf t-shirt teamed with a short sleeved, open check shirt and a cool necklace on display. But right on the end making the make up artist laugh as he pulled faces at the tickle of the blusher brush, Dublin’s top football player Nicky Byrne sat cool as ice in fashionable jeans and a tucked in, baby blue shirt; not a lock of hair out of place. 

The lads hadn’t met each other before but the banter was great in the green room as they waited for the camera to start rolling. 

Sipping his rum and coke, Nicky asked the other boys if they were excited. “It’ll be a laugh though. I hope the contestant is fit though cause, ya never know.” He winked at Mark making the brunette chuckle. 

“I’m not exactly desperate for offers mate.” Mark pointed out, cocky over his popularity. “But it’d be nice to have a free meal.”

“If you and I don’t win, I’ll take you for a meal. We could be the next Posh and Becks.”

Mark blushed. He quite fancied the Beckham look-a-like and he’d been slated for not smiling in photos himself so the comparison worked.   
“I’ll hold you to that.”

Interrupting their flirt, Kian chipped in with his worry. “Don’t you think the contestant is likely to recognise our voices though?”

“Not necessarily.” Mark replied. “We’re all Irish and he might not know any of us.”

“Everyone knows you too. You’re the hottest gay men in Ireland.” Kian smiled. 

“Aww thanks mate.” Nicky beamed, staring at Mark with a hope Kian would win. 

“You’d definitely make an A list couple. But everyone knows how competitive you are Nicky so I’m sure you’ll win the date anyway.”

Mark looked at Nicky and raised his eyebrow as an acceptance of their deal. “Either way he leaves here with a date tonight.” 

Nicky was a sucker for brunettes. He hoped to win of course but if the contestant was blonde or ginger, he knew he’d struggle to find an attraction. He wasn’t too bothered though. If it didn’t go his way and the date was a disaster, he promised himself he’d contact Mark for a get together anyway. Kian was right after all. They’d make a beautiful power couple.   
**

Brian was so down to earth he always insisted on having time to get to know the contestants in their green room before the show started. Although he was notorious for flirting with the females, he always enjoyed talking to the lads and Shane was no exception. 

Shane Filan was a 35 year old, brunette groom from Sligo. He owned his own public riding stables and loved to sing in his spare time but had never pursued a career in music as horses were his first love. He’d been single for over a year after a string of meaningless relationships and wanted a bit of fun. He didn’t expect anything to come of the date on the show but he thought it’d be nice to meet a celeb and create some new memories and stories to tell. 

“So you’ll be up first Shane and then Kieran you’ll go in part 2. I’ve seen the celebrities taking part and both of you are very lucky.” Brian explained, excited for his daters. 

“There is one single gay celeb I can think of I’m hoping is here. I’m not 100% sure what he sounds like though but I’d just be happy to meet him.” Shane smiled in anticipation. 

“To be fair mate there aren’t that many single, gay, Irish celebs so chances are he’s here!” Brian winked, aware of who Shane’s crush was. “Just enjoy yourself. It’ll be grand.”

With just 10 minutes until they were called to the stage, the guys prepared themselves and wished each other luck. Brian set off to get ready for action and the stars lined up backstage ready to walk on set once the camera were rolling.   
**

The show was rolling and Brian did his bit of introducing himself and the show. The set was sparkling with tinsel and festive lights and the star’s stools had little elf shoes on the feet whilst Brian sported a Santa suit knitted jumper. 

“... Our contestants, surfer champ Kian Egan, Superstar Mark Feehily and Shamrock goalie Nicky Byrne.” 

The lads walked onto the stage to their chairs and perched on the stools like a boyband ready to belt out a ballad. 

“Looking good lads.” Brian welcomed them. “Nervous Kian?”

“Nah, it’s all good fun.”

“You’re used to screaming fans Mark, how’s this for you?”

“I’m quite shy really so this is pretty daunting for me.” Mark smiled making the audience swoon. 

“You’ll be great chap. What about Mr Confidence at the end?”

Nicky laughed and shrugged. “I’ve been single a while so I might be a bit rusty Brian so we’ll see.”

“So here’s your celebs hoping for a date tonight. Let’s meet our contestant, he’s a riding stables owner from Sligo, please welcome Shane Filan.”

The audience gave him an encouraging cheer as he walked on stage waving one handed as he held his cue cards in his other. “Hey, how'ya?”

“Welcome to the this very special edition of Blind Date. Let me tell ya, the lads behind that door are all good looking and I’m pretty sure you’ll be happy with any of them. But it’s up to you to choose so take it away with your first question.”

“Hi guys. The best Christmas present I’ve ever received is a pony on my 5th birthday. If you were to be my secret Santa, what would you buy me and why? Let’s start with number 1.”

Kian replied. “Hi Shane. I’m actually terrified of horses but I’ve got strong thighs so I’d buy you a Harley riding experience and keep you safe in my arms as you steer the bike and I ride it from behind.” 

Any innuendos were condoned as the show was due to be aired after the watershed at 9pm but the lads were advised not to swear. Kian’s answer gained a few 'oohs' and chuckles but the best was yet to come. 

“And the same to number 2.”

Mark grinned having rehearsed his answers. “Hi Shane. The best gift I can give someone is my time so I’d arrange a romantic date and hope what I have wrapped beneath my outfit is the best gift you’ll ever play with.”

Nicky laughed and clapped at Mark but it sent his imagination into overdrive, wishing he got a chance to play with him. But it was his turn to answer Shane. “Well I don’t like to beat around the bush Shane so I’d take my chances and buy you some Ann Summers supplies. The plastic mould of my offering will rocket you to heaven and all your Christmas' will come at once.” 

The audience roared at Nicky’s filthy reply. The image of using a Nicky cock shaped dildo was too much for people to handle. And Shane was in hysterics too. 

“Wow, that’s forward but OK, I can roll with it.” Shane giggled, almost certain that cheeky voice belonged to his crush. “Question number 2. I love snuggling up by the fire and watching Christmas movies. If we were the stars of a festive movie, which characters would we be? Starting with number 2 this time.”

“Its not really a Christmas movie as such but it’s shown every year so I’d say Mary Poppins. I’d be Mary to take you on dreamy adventures and I’d let you win the merry-go-round race. Together we’d be supercalifragilisticexpealidocious.” Mark answered with a sweet smile. 

Next was Nicky again. “It has to be the multiple characters of Love Actually because as soon as you meet me, you’ll fall in love and we’ll have the most romantic life together.”

“Aww. A romantic, not just dirty.” Shane nodded. “Same to number 1.”

“I love the Santa movies so id pick Miracle on 34th Street. I’d be Kris Kringle and make all your Christmas wishes come true.”

“That’s sweet. Ok here’s my last question. I like a bit of drunken karaoke at a party but what Christmas song would you sing for me? To number 3 please.” Shane sat excited for Nicky’s answer. Just hearing his voice sent shivers down his spine. 

“Well Shane you can’t beat a bit of karaoke. Keeping in with my film choice it’d have to be All I Want For Christmas Is You. Because if you pick me tonight, I guarantee, I’ll be the only gift in your stocking you need this year.” He winked receiving more admiration from the audience. 

Back to Kian for his final answer. “It’d be Mistletoe and Wine because that’s all we’d need to have the perfect Christmas Eve.” 

“True, that sounds good. And lastly to number 2.” Shane smiled expecting a tame reply from Mark.

“We’ll be having such fun Rocking Around the Christmas Tree you’ll get that sentimental feeling when you hear my voice singing you to sleep every night.” 

Nicky’s heart melted at Mark. He was such a gentleman and sweetheart he leaned over and patted the singers shoulder and nodded. “You old romantic.”

Brian took back the reins and reminded Shane of his choices. “So who’s it gonna be Shane? Will it be number 1? He’s wants to take a ride with you armed with mistletoe to make your Christmas wishes come true. Or will it be number 2? Your very own Mary Poppins that wants you to unwrap his gift around the Christmas tree. Or will you choose number 3? The kinky yet romantic soul that only wants you this Christmas.” 

The audience erupted, shouting out who they thought Shane should pick, holding up fingers to show the number. There was chants for them all but Shane was only trusting the advice from his big brother in the audience who could see Shane’s crush and knew if he passed up the opportunity to date the blonde, he’d be devastated. 

“OK I’ve made up my mind. Tonight Brian I’m going to pick star number 3.” 

Mark was gutted. Not because he didn’t win but because Nicky did and he was hoping to date him himself. He and Kian got up to shake the winner’s hand and got ready to see who they’d missed out on. 

“OK, let’s meet the stars you could of met. First up, say goodbye to star number 1, our surfer dude champ, Kian Egan.”

“You’re kidding? Hiyah mate. Sorry.” Shane shook his hand with commiserations. “I’ve seen you surf at Strandhill, amazing mate.”

“Thanks, good luck.” Kian waved back to the crowd and walked off stage back to the green room. 

“You also say goodbye to the very talented, number one artist, Mark Feehily.”

“Oh no way!” Shane sighed, covering his face in regret. “I’m so sorry man. You’re amazing.” He pulled the taller man in for a hug and watched him walk away. He did quite like Mark having envied his vocal ability. “Damn.”

“Don’t be too disappointed mate because you’ve chosen star number 3. Dublin’s pro goalie, Nicky Byrne.” Brian announced. 

Shane’s jaw dropped as Nicky presented himself as the door slid to reveal him. “Oh my god.” 

“Wow, he’s better looking than me!” Nicky moaned, giving Shane a hug as he trembled with nerves at finally meeting his biggest crush. “Hi mate.”

“Shane you look pretty shocked there. Are ya happy with your choice?” Brian asked.

“Jesus, I’ve fancied this guy since forever. I can’t believe it’s really him.” Shane grinned close to tears. 

“What do you think Nicky? Is Shane in with a chance of getting hold of that moulded toy?” Brian chuckled.

“Toy?! He’s getting the real deal mate. He’s gorgeous.” Nicky squeezed Shane’s far shoulder as he held his arm around him. “I’m very happy he picked me.”

“Congratulations guys, will you come back and tell us all about your date?”

“Absolutely.” Shane nodded and took a deep breath as Nicky held his hand to walk off set with his date, turning to wave at the cameras at the top of the stairs. 

“Ladies and gentlemen give it up for our contestant Shane and his date Nicky Byrne.”

Listening to the crowd go wild, Shane was still in awe as they made their way backstage. “I can’t believe this. It feels like a dream.”

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t expecting someone so fit myself. It’s gonna be a cracking date. I’ll show you a good time, trust me.”

“This is already the best Christmas gift ever.” Shane smiled at Nicky’s pretty blue eyes as the goal keeper smirked at his gorgeous date, desperate to throw him against the wall already. 

To be continued...


End file.
